


Into my bed

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Skwisgaar and Toki story for you.  I know this one’s a little oddly written, but be patient, I have my reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into my bed

I awoke to the faint creak as my bedroom door was cautiously opened. Pretending to still be asleep, I cracked my eyes just enough to see the slim form slip through from the dim light of the hallway. What was this? In the middle of the night? I decided to be still, and wait and see.

Soft footsteps approached the bed, then silence. I risked a tiny peek. There he was, standing at the foot of the bed, seemingly working up his courage. I could make out the faint glint of his pale eyes. Then slowly, ever so slowly and carefully, he crept up onto the bed, then under the covers. 

With an incredibly light touch, an arm slipped softly across my chest, and I heard a contented little sigh as the body nestled against me. Well this was really weird and a bit uncomfortable, but not completely unpleasant. The warmth and closeness was actually almost nice, once I got used to it. Still giving no indication that I was aware of anything, I slipped back into sleep.

I woke up alone. I could almost convince himself I’d imagined the whole thing, if not for the faint scent clinging to my pillow. With a shrug, I got dressed and went to go about my day. Everything seemed completely normal. I decided it was best to treat it as a freak incident, and pretend it never happened.

But that night, I once again awoke to his stealthy, creeping approach. Once again I was carefully snuggled on. Once again I pretended not to know. How deep are his insecurities, if he feels he must sneak around to find any comfort? That little sigh he gives just breaks my heart. He thinks I don’t know, he doesn’t want anyone to know. He’s so vulnerable, I can’t bear it. I just stay still, letting him hold me as I drift back to sleep.

It becomes a pattern, every night he comes, sometimes very late. And every morning he is gone as if he’d never been there at all. During the day, it’s all business as usual. It hasn’t gotten any less weird for me. I know if I say something, anything, he’ll stop, but I just can’t do that to him. He seems to need it so badly, I can’t help but feel sorry for him.

But why’d he pick me anyway? Because he knew I’d understand? But if that was the case, why is he so stealthy about it, clearly not wanting me to know? I don’t want him in my bed all the time, but I can’t bear to turn him away. And every night now, he comes back again. Damnit Skwisgaar, why can’t you sleep in your own bed anymore?


End file.
